defiant_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pro Wrestling World Cup '17
|attendance = |venue = |city = |winner = |wcpwnlast = Bulletproof Championship Showdown |wcpwnnext = TBA }} Pro Wrestling World Cup is an on-going professional wrestling tournament produced by WhatCulture Pro Wrestling (WCPW) participants from various coutries, through four continents including Europe and Asia. Sixty-four wrestlers from around the world were took part of a qualifiyng tournament to qualify for the official tournament. The German leg took place on the German Wrestling Federation. The qualifying matches for the tournament where a semi-tournament to decide who was going to represent their respective countries. The tournament took place in eight dates: February 21 for the English leg, February 23 for the Scottish leg, March 30 for the Mexican leg, May 14 for the Canadian leg, July 2 for the German leg, July 7 for the Japanese leg, July 21 for the American leg, July 22 for the rest of the world leg, and August 23, 24, 26, 2017 for the official tournament. Participants Replaced These participants were taken out of the tournament for a specific reason or another and therefore were replaced by another competitor. Brackets Individual Brackets Preliminary Brackets England Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from England with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. This part will take place in Nottingham on March 21st. Scotland Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from Scotland with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. These brackets will take place in the Scottish promotion, Scottish Wrestling Alliance. Note: Drew Galloway had to drop out of the tournament due to him resigning with WWE, therefore a match between B.T. Gunn and Kenny Williams was made to determine who would take his place. Mexico Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from Mexico with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. Canada Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from Canada with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. These brackets will take place in the Canadian promotion, Smash Wrestling. Germany Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from Germany with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. These brackets will take place in the German promotion, German Wrestling Federation. Japan Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from Japan with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. USA Leg These brackets feature wrestlers exclusively from the United States of America with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. Rest of the World Leg These brackets feature wrestlers from multiple countries that are not featured in the previous 7 legs with the 2 finalists, one from each bracket, moving on to the finals bracket. Travis Banks | RD1-team2 = Mark Davis | RD1-score1 = Sub | RD1-score2 = | RD1-team3 = Jurn Simmons | RD1-team4 = Tom LaRuffa | RD1-score3 = Pin | RD1-score4 = | RD2-team1 = Travis Banks | RD2-team2 = Jurn Simmons | RD2-score1 = Pin | RD2-score2 = }} Angélico | RD1-team2 = Icarus | RD1-score1 = Pin | RD1-score2 = | RD1-team3 = RJ Singh | RD1-team4 = Flash Morgan Webster | RD1-score3 = | RD1-score4 = Sub | RD2-team1 = Angélico | RD2-team2 = Flash Morgan Webster | RD2-score1 = Pin | RD2-score2 = }} Finals Bracket This bracket features the 16 finalists from the preliminary tournaments who are all competing for the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup '17. Kushida | RD1-team02 = Kenny Williams | RD1-score01 = | RD1-score02 = | RD1-team03 = Jay Lethal | RD1-team04 = Zack Sabre, Jr. | RD1-score03 = | RD1-score04 = | RD1-team05 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD1-team06 = Lucky Kid | RD1-score05 = Pin | RD1-score06 = | RD1-team07 = Joe Coffey | RD1-team08 = Joseph Conners | RD1-score07 = | RD1-score08 = | RD1-team09 = Angélico | RD1-team10 = Ricochet | RD1-score09 = | RD1-score10 = Sub | RD1-team11 = Bad Bones | RD1-team12 = Penta El Zero M | RD1-score11 = | RD1-score12 = Pin | RD1-team13 = Will Ospreay | RD1-team14 = Rey Mysterio | RD1-score13 = | RD1-score14 = | RD1-team15 = Mike Bailey | RD1-team16 = Travis Banks | RD1-score15 = Pin | RD1-score16 = | RD2-team01 = | RD2-team02 = | RD2-score01 = | RD2-score02 = | RD2-team03 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD2-team04 = | RD2-score03 = | RD2-score04 = | RD2-team05 = Ricochet | RD2-team06 = Penta El Zero M | RD2-score05 = | RD2-score06 = | RD2-team07 = | RD2-team08 = Mike Bailey | RD2-score07 = | RD2-score08 = | RD3-team01 = | RD3-team02 = | RD3-score01 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-team03 = | RD3-team04 = | RD3-score03 = | RD3-score04 = | RD4-team01 = | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score01 = | RD4-score02 = }} Complete Bracket Kusida | RD1-team02 = Sho Tanaka | RD1-score01 =Pin | RD1-score02 = | RD1-team03 = Tiger Mask IV | RD1-team04 = Bushi | RD1-score03 = Pin | RD1-score04 = | RD1-team05 = Drew Galloway | RD1-team06 = Mark Coffey | RD1-score05 = Pin | RD1-score06 = | RD1-team07 = BT Gunn | RD1-team08 = Lewis Girvan | RD1-score07 = Pin | RD1-score08 = | RD1-team09 = Jay Lethal | RD1-team10 = Moose | RD1-score09 =Pin | RD1-score10 = | RD1-team11 = Bobby Fish | RD1-team12 = David Starr | RD1-score11 = | RD1-score12 =Pin | RD1-team13 = Zack Sabre, Jr. | RD1-team14 = Marty Scurll | RD1-score13 = Pin | RD1-score14 = | RD1-team15 = Jimmy Havoc | RD1-team16 = Zack Gibson | RD1-score15 = Pin | RD1-score16 = | RD1-team17 = Yohei Komatsu | RD1-team18 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD1-score17 = | RD1-score18 = Pin | RD1-team19 = Ryusuke Taguchi | RD1-team20 = Jushin Thunder Liger | RD1-score19 = Pin | RD1-score20 = | RD1-team21 = Da Mack | RD1-team22 = Cem Kaplan | RD1-score21 = Pin | RD1-score22 = | RD1-team23 = Lucky Kid | RD1-team24 = Juvenile X | RD1-score23 = Pin | RD1-score24 = | RD1-team25 = Joe Coffey | RD1-team26 = Liam Thomson | RD1-score25 = Sub | RD1-score26 = | RD1-team27 = Joe Hendry | RD1-team28 = Kenny Williams | RD1-score27 = | RD1-score28 = Pin | RD1-team29 = Michael Elgin | RD1-team30 = Rene Dupree | RD1-score29 = DQ | RD1-score30 = | RD1-team31 = Harry Smith | RD1-team32 = FTM | RD1-score31 = Pin | RD1-score32 = | RD1-team33 = Angélico | RD1-team34 = Icarus | RD1-score33 =Pin | RD1-score34 = | RD1-team35 = RJ Singh | RD1-team36 = Flash Morgan Webster | RD1-score35 = | RD1-score36 = Sub | RD1-team37 = Matt Sydal | RD1-team38 = Ricochet | RD1-score37 = | RD1-score38 =Pin | RD1-team39 = Keith Lee | RD1-team40 = James Storm | RD1-score39 =Pin | RD1-score40 = | RD1-team41 = Bad Bones | RD1-team42 = Pascal Spalter | RD1-score41 = Pin | RD1-score42 = | RD1-team43 = Cash Money Erkan | RD1-team44 = Rambo Braun | RD1-score43 = Pin | RD1-score44 = | RD1-team45 = Penta El Zero M | RD1-team46 = Fenix | RD1-score45 = Pin | RD1-score46 = | RD1-team47 = El Ligero | RD1-team48 = Drago | RD1-score47 = Pin | RD1-score48 = | RD1-team49 = Will Ospreay | RD1-team50 = Martin Kirby | RD1-score49 = Pin | RD1-score50 = | RD1-team51 = Nick Aldis | RD1-team52 = Rampage | RD1-score51 = | RD1-score52 = Pin | RD1-team53 = Rey Mysterio | RD1-team54 = Alberto El Patron | RD1-score53 = Pin | RD1-score54 = | RD1-team55 = Juventud Guerrera | RD1-team56 = El Hijo de Dos Caras | RD1-score55 = Pin | RD1-score56 = | RD1-team57 = Tyson Dux | RD1-team58 = Kyle O'Reilly | RD1-score57 = | RD1-score58 = Sub | RD1-team59 = Mike Bailey | RD1-team60 = Brent Banks | RD1-score59 = Pin | RD1-score60 = | RD1-team61 = Travis Banks | RD1-team62 = Mark Davis | RD1-score61 = Sub | RD1-score62 = | RD1-team63 = Jurn Simmons | RD1-team64 = Tom LaRuffa | RD1-score63 = Pin | RD1-score64 = | RD2-team01 = Kusida | RD2-team02 = Bushi | RD2-score01 = Sub | RD2-score02 = | RD2-team03 = Drew Galloway | RD2-team04 = BT Gunn | RD2-score03 = Pin | RD2-score04 = | RD2-team05 = Jay Lethal | RD2-team06 = David Starr | RD2-score05 = Sub | RD2-score06 = | RD2-team07 = Zack Sabre, Jr. | RD2-team08 = Jimmy Havoc | RD2-score07 = Sub | RD2-score08 = | RD2-team09 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD2-team10 = Ryusuke Taguchi | RD2-score09 = Pin | RD2-score10 = | RD2-team11 = Da Mack | RD2-team12 = Lucky Kid | RD2-score11 = | RD2-score12 = Pin | RD2-team13 = Joe Coffey | RD2-team14 = Kenny Williams | RD2-score13 = Sub | RD2-score14 = | RD2-team15 = Michael Elgin | RD2-team16 = Harry Smith | RD2-score15 = Pin | RD2-score16 = | RD2-team17 = Angélico | RD2-team18 = Flash Morgan Webster | RD2-score17 =Pin | RD2-score18 = | RD2-team19 = Ricochet | RD2-team20 = Keith Lee | RD2-score19 = Pin | RD2-score20 = | RD2-team21 = Bad Bones | RD2-team22 = Cash Money Erkan | RD2-score21 = Pin | RD2-score22 = | RD2-team23 = Penta El Zero M | RD2-team24 = El Ligero | RD2-score23 = Pin | RD2-score24 = | RD2-team25 = Will Ospreay | RD2-team26 = Rampage | RD2-score25 = Pin | RD2-score26 = | RD2-team27 = Rey Mysterio | RD2-team28 = Juventud Guerrera | RD2-score27 = Pin | RD2-score28 = | RD2-team29 = Kyle O'Reilly | RD2-team30 = Mike Bailey | RD2-score29 = | RD2-score30 = Pin | RD2-team31 = Travis Banks | RD2-team32 = Jurn Simmons | RD2-score31 = Pin | RD2-score32 = | RD3-team01 = Kusida | RD3-team02 = Kenny Williams* | RD3-score01 = | RD3-score02 = | RD3-team03 = Jay Lethal | RD3-team04 = Zack Sabre, Jr. | RD3-score03 = | RD3-score04 = | RD3-team05 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD3-team06 = Lucky Kid | RD3-score05 = Pin | RD3-score06 = | RD3-team07 = Joe Coffey | RD3-team08 = Michael Elgin | RD3-score07 = | RD3-score08 = | RD3-team09 = Angélico | RD3-team10 = Ricochet | RD3-score09 = | RD3-score10 = Sub | RD3-team11 = Bad Bones | RD3-team12 = Penta El Zero M | RD3-score11 = | RD3-score12 = Pin | RD3-team13 = Will Ospreay | RD3-team14 = Rey Mysterio | RD3-score13 = | RD3-score14 = | RD3-team15 = Mike Bailey | RD3-team16 = Travis Banks | RD3-score15 = Pin | RD3-score16 = | RD4-team01 = | RD4-team02 = | RD4-score01 = | RD4-score02 = | RD4-team03 = Hiromu Takahashi | RD4-team04 = | RD4-score03 = | RD4-score04 = | RD4-team05 = Ricochet | RD4-team06 = Penta El Zero M | RD4-score05 = | RD4-score06 = | RD4-team07 = | RD4-team08 = Mike Bailey | RD4-score07 = | RD4-score08 = | RD5-team01 = | RD5-team02 = | RD5-score01 = | RD5-score02 = | RD5-team03 = | RD5-team04 = | RD5-score03 = | RD5-score04 = | RD6-team01 = | RD6-team02 = | RD6-score01 = | RD6-score02 = }} * - Williams replaced Galloway due to Galloway re-signing with WWE between the Scotland leg and the Finals and Williams defeating Gunn to take his spot in the tournament. Non-Tournament Results England Leg Scotland Leg Mexico Leg Canada Leg Germany Leg Japan Leg Round of 16 Category:Tournaments Category:Jimmy Havoc/Appearances Category:El Ligero/Appearances Category:Alex Gracie/Appearances Category:Joe Hendry/Appearances Category:Will Ospreay/Appearances Category:Martin Kirby/Appearances Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Scott Wainwright/Appearances Category:Joe Coffey/Appearances Category:Alberto El Patron/Appearances Category:Rampage/Appearances Category:Primate/Appearances Category:Prospect/Appearances Category:Gabriel Kidd/Appearances Category:Drew Galloway/Appearances Category:Bea Priestley/Appearances Category:Lucas Archer/Appearances Category:Liam Slater/Appearances Category:Matt Riddle/Appearances Category:Tomohiro Ishii/Appearances Category:Kenny Williams/Appearances Category:Zack Sabre Jr./Appearances Category:Cody Rhodes/Appearances Category:Grado/Appearances